


Mi buen amor

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Somos el Ave Fénix [3]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on Mon Laferte song, Drabble, Luzplay, Luzplay week, M/M, Song fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: 3. AU; Mi buen amor"Parece fácil para ti, alejarte para luego exigir que te quiera, como si nada, nada, nada yo sintiera"
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuGames
Series: Somos el Ave Fénix [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mi buen amor

Terminó de colocarse las amapolas sobre su cabello, hace poco se había hecho un corte en las puntas, ya se había acostumbrado a la melena que le acompañaba desde hace tanto tiempo, pronto le tomó cariño a pesar que había iniciado como un símbolo de dejarse estar, ya que no tenía los ánimos de cuidarse demasiado.

La distancia con él fue dura, pero siempre fue de pensar en positivo, antes de darse cuenta todos sus sentimientos se fueron a las partituras en su libreta vieja, su guitarra y la grabadora de su celular pronto ya tenía la melodía de lo que podía nacer como una canción.

Recordó la noche en que terminó de escribir la letra.

_Terminó de anotar un par de notas más que podría usar más adelante junto a los acordes hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar._

_Y en aquella pantalla se mostraba el número de quien no borró ni bloqueo, ni si quiera se dignó a cambiar la foto de su celular._

_Lo toma entre sus manos, un poco temblorosas, un poco ansioso por volver a escuchar su voz._

_—¿Diga?_

_—Luzu… Soy…_

_—Auron._

_—Estoy en la ciudad._

_Por supuesto que sí, sino ¿Por qué otra razón le iba a llamar? Siempre que pasaba por aquí le llamaba y el como tonto contestaba, le decía que sí a cada tontería y se dejaba convencer con aquella extraña relación sin nombre ni etiquetas que más que ser una fantasía se sostenía solo de un hilo._

_—Bien por ti— le responde, cierra la libreta más para tener las manos ocupadas en algo que otra cosa._

_—¿Tú... Tú estás por aquí?_

_Borja sonríe, inconsciente a la felicidad que aún le causa el leve titubeó que hace Raúl al pedirle cosas._

_Muchas de ellas solo son tonterías pequeñas._

_Cómo pedirle que sonría, que le tome de la mano al ir al dentista, tomar prestado el cargador de su celular, o simplemente un beso de despedida al ir a trabajar._

_Y recuerda, la última vez que se vieron no le dió un beso de despedida ni un adiós, fue un "Hasta pronto"_

_Uno que tardo meses._

_Y no se solucionaba con una simple llamada._

_Ambos lo saben._

_Aún así, ahí están, acordando una cita, un encuentro, por qué se extrañan lo suficiente como para olvidar el daño y la distancia._

_Por qué son un par de idiotas._

_—Sí..._

_*_

Su manager le llamo la atención, Luzu parpadeó y la maquilladora termino con los retoques, está listo para ir al escenario.

Camina con confianza, manteniendo aquellos recuerdos bellos en su mente para poder cantar y expresar todo lo que sintió aquel día.

Y lo que sigue sintiendo por Raúl.

Le ama, pero no pueden estar juntos.

—Mi buen amor.

El público grita, Luzu guarda silencio sonriendo con los aplausos y ovaciones.

—Pues la verdad no hay otra cosa que yo pueda hacer.

Más gritos y aplausos, ovaciones, y el público comenzó a cantar con él. U o de sus mejores temas que por supuesto, su musa había sido el mismo hombre.

—Tu no cambias, no me vas a convencer, de que ahora sí... ¡Todo va a estar bien!

**

En algún lugar de la ciudad donde se celebraba el concierto más grande hasta el momento de la nueva estrella en canciones románticas, se encontraba un hombre observando la pantalla donde se proyectaba un pedazo del concierto.

Él también se sabe la letra, casi como si aquella canción fuese dedicada a él.

—Pues amigo, dime cómo borró esto que siento.

Susurra, como si fuera una conversación lejana con la figura de sus recuerdos.

Alguien a quien perdió hace mucho.

**Author's Note:**

> Amo a Mon Laferte


End file.
